Electric vehicle charging requires more planning than for refueling of gasoline vehicles, as there are limited places to recharge vehicle batteries and the charge time is typically hours instead of a few minutes. At peak times and locations there will be more demand for recharging spaces than there are available charging stations or charging capacity. As the quantity of electric vehicles on the road continues to grow, finding ways to manage electrical vehicle charging continues to be a priority.